These Things Take Forever
by Shadapadaboo
Summary: Spock awakens to a snowy cave, but he can only feel warmth. Contains Fluffies


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN STAR TREK, ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO CBS, PARAMOUNT PICTURES AND THEIR BY GENE RODDENBURY. I OWN NO PART PAST OR PRESENT IN THIS FRANCHISE**

A/N:

This is just, one of those Fics where I start typing without any real purpose. I actually managed to get this close to 1,000 words!

I was listening to "The First Day of My Life" By Bright Eyes, hence the title. I had it on repeat as I wrote this and let it inspire me.

I plan on doing a few more of these Fics where I listen to a song on 'Repeat' until I finish the Fic, is there a formal name for those? I am doing them in the same order that my 'TrekkingFanFic' play list is in…

Well here it is, my first Fic of 2011~

**These Things Take Forever **

The fire stood as a beacon within the otherwise darkened cave. Spock surveyed his surroundings and found only the light provided by the crackling mesquite, and his Captain feeding the flame.

Feeling cramped, the Vulcan found himself bound in a grey sleeping bag which had been lined with several blue blankets, and laid over his chest was Captain Kirk's black woolen coat. This caused him to note the snow falling at the mouth of the cave, which he estimated to be 20 meters away. He felt a surge of foreign emotions accompanying the warmth that his Captain provided.

"Hey." Mr. Kirk grinned, "How are you feeling?"

"I am sufficient." the bundled Vulcan nodded, and sat up causing Mr. Kirk's coat to slip down to his waist. Spock knew 'sufficient' was quite an understatement; he was truly perfect. Feeling a small itch at the back of his throat and covered his mouth when it triggered a cough.

Captain Kirk quickly came over and lay his first officer back down, and covered his chest once more, "You've been coughing since you passed out, I was scared you wouldn't wake up."

The Vulcan wondered what the source of Mr. Kirk's concern could possibly be and allowed himself to vocalize his curiosity, "Captain, for what reason are you so tentative?"

Kirk grinned, "Well, you're my friend, and if not that my First officer."

Spock considered this, then became even more confused, "Friend? Captain we have known one another for only Four point Two months."

"Well, in those Four point Two months, we've spent a lot of time together! I mean all that paper work and all those missions…" He grinned, the humor evident in his voice, "I mean we might as well share quarters."

"That is illogical Captain." Spock gave a half-smirk at the man's words and Kirk laughed at his playful response.

The Vulcan began coughing once more and the Captain cursed the horrid weather under his breath.

"May I inquire of our location?" Spock asked, his voice hoarse from coughing, Kirk began heating a bowl of snow.

"We're still on Heli III!" the other man shook his head, "Except instead of being 113 degrees it's snowing."

"Drastic shift in weather patterns due to the time of day." The Commander stated as if enhancing the other's fact, "We did not foresee this…"

"No, we didn't ." Kirk agreed as he moved the bowl of melted snow from the fire and handed it to his First Officer to drink, "You passed out when the temperature reached freezing."

"I see…" The Vulcan gratefully took the bowl and sipped it's lukewarm contents, and closed his eyes as it soothed his irritated throat.

"So," Mr. Kirk smiled, an in an attempt at conversation, asked, "What are you going to do when Bones releases you from Sick Bay?"

Spock pondered his options, "Perhaps participate in a game of tri-dimensional chess with the ship's computer."

"You like chess?" The blonde smiled, "I thought games were illogical, guess not!"

Placing his bowl of water down Spock raised his brow, "Recreation is necessary for the mind to continue functioning at full capacity."

"Yeah, I suppose so." Kirk kindled the fire with a stick, "May be we could play a game together sometime."

The warm emotion from before filled the Vulcan once more, he gladly seized any friendly overture his Captain would and had offered, "That would be agreeable."

The Captain covered his mouth as a yawn escaped him, "Well, looks like the fire will last the night."

He then made his way over to his First Officer and lay out his sleeping bag next to the Vulcan. Covering himself then zipping it up he smiled at his colleague, "Well good night Mr. Spock."

"Rest well Captain." was his reciprocation.

Spock watched the blonde drift into a light slumber and knew his Captain was definitely not as warm as himself, his covering was not as abundant. The thought that Mr. Kirk cared for him was a very endearing one, as well as welcomed.

As a Vulcan he was not exceptionally skilled in forming friendships, thus the Captain's patience and good will aided this slow building bond. He cherished Kirk's gift of warmth and closed his eyes.

The man next to him shifted and Spock allowed himself a ghost of a smile, he would be eternally grateful for his choice to stay in Star Fleet, initially his choice seemed unfruitful.

But, this slow, yet sure forming friendship was worth that risk which was small in comparison to the prospect the future held. Spock had never known friendship, and was conscious that it would take some time before he would.

But, he was sure, nonetheless, that he had not known 'living' until he had become bold enough to think of his Captain as James.

A/N:

Wow, I think this came out a lot better than I thought it would. Anyway, I really hope to start posting a chaptered Fic soon.

Thank you for reading this! Yay for Snow!

_(This has been 986 words from Phronima's Power)_


End file.
